


Dangerous

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [16]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. <br/>“I want you to bite me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm femslash100 prompt: teeth

Mira moaned softly as she felt Saxa’s sharp fangs drag along her neck, applying just enough pleasure to make Mira shiver with the thought of just how powerful the other woman was, just how easily Saxa could sink her teeth into her. 

Hands moved along Mira’s side, moving under her clothes and gently caressing her. It was dangerous for them to do this. Not only could anyone catch them at any time, there was no guarantee that Saxa could control her hunger.

“I want you to bite me.”

Saxa paused. “I could kill you.”

Mira wrapped her arms around Saxa’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. “Just one bite. I do not want to change. I just want to feel it. Please.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Mira breathed out. “I want this.”

Saxa’s eyes raked over Mira’s body for a second before she brushed some of Mira’s hair behind her ear, exposing more of her neck. Her finger trailed along the soft skin, feeling the beat of Mira’s pulse underneath it. “What if I can’t control myself?”

“I trust you,” Mira said, taking Saxa’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I trust you.”

Saxa leaned down and trailed a couple of kisses down Mira’s neck, making her heart beat faster in anticipation. Without warning, she sunk her fangs in, moaning at Mira’s taste, Mira gasped loudly in surprise, her fingers digging into Saxa’s shoulders. “Oh!”


End file.
